Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell is a Charmed One who was born November 2nd 1975. She was the third and last born of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett and third eldest sister of: Prue and Phoebe Halliwell and half sister of Paige Matthews. Phoebe was considered the weakest of the Charmed Ones because of her passive powers but during late 1998 Phoebe started to take Advanced Combat lessons and became very skilled in the subject. During year 2000 Phoebe got the power of Levitation which enhanced her combat skills, when she received Empathy she could use it to effect people's powers so that she and her sisters would not be harmed. Phoebe received Pathokinesis during 2011 which allowed her to effect people's emotions to the extent of death. She was married to demon 'Cole Turner' but after he was possessed by the Source their marriage ended, during Season 8 Phoebe married Dex Lawson (due to a spell) which also ended because he found out she was witch and was not able to accept it. During late Season 8 Phoebe married cupid Coop where they had 3 daughters together. They are still married to this day. Job/Professional Life Before Working When Phoebe comes back to San Francisco in the first episode she is completely broke. She owns nothing but the clothes on her back, a bicycle and an umbrella. She moves back into the Manor that was willed to her by their recently deceased Grandmother (Grams) Penny. Hotel Neptune During the fourth episode of Season One (Dead Man Dating) Phoebe wanted to get Prue a really nice birthday present, but had no money. She found a job opening for a Hotel Psychic in the newspaper and took it, she was then known as 'The Amazing Phoebe'. She gave it up the very same episode as she had got the money for the Birthday present. Buckland Auction House During the Season One episode The Wendigo, Phoebe took the job as Prue's assistant at Bucklands Auction House. However she gives up the job by the end of the episode as she didn't really feel that she could handle the amount of premonitions of the past she would get from all the antique objects at the auction house. SWA Properties During the Season One episode From Fear to Eternity Phoebe worked at SWA Properties. Her new boss, having an affair with another man, instructed Phoebe to lie to her husband if he were to call or visit. Unable to lie, she quit her job to keep her self-respect. College Student Later, she decided to go to college. She went through a year and a half studying psychology, and eventually graduated in late season 3. The Bay Mirror After graduating from college with a B.A in Psychology, Phoebe lands a steady and successful job as an advice columnist for the newspaper, "The Bay Mirror" after the previous advice columnist, Karen departed, Her column is titled "Ask Phoebe." She attends graduate school to further her studies in Psychology while working for the newspaper, but it is not known whether or not she earned any post-graduate degrees. During the run of the show Phoebe becomes somewhat of a celebrity with the general public, this is attributed to her extremely real and insightful advice (possibly a pre-cursor of her future Empathy power). Her popularity can be seen in the many advertisements seen throughout the show entitled "Ask Phoebe: She has all the answers." Also, when Phoebe goes on sabbatical, Elise hires a ghostwriter for her, saying that their sales would drop if they pulled her column. In Still Charmed and Kicking, Elise even refers to Phoebe as the "heart and soul" of the paper and everyone who works there is clearly devastated by her apparent "death." For a short time in Season 7, Phoebe takes a hiatus and Leslie St. Clair gets hired to be a ghost writer for her. In the future, she publishes a best-selling book. She also becomes the editor for an episode when Elise takes a day off and she learns just how hard that job is and is nearly overwhelmed by it, but eventually manages to get everything under control. During her career as an advice columnist, her boss, Elise, was very lenient with her, giving her a lot more leniency than she did with anyone else as long as her column was in in time. For example, the previous columnist Karen Young nearly got fired for just being "sick", but Elise let Phoebe's many different excuses go, even working things around so they'd fit for Phoebe at times. Elise points this out in Scry Hard when she takes a day off and leaves Phoebe in charge, saying that Phoebe owes her for all the times Elise has covered for her. In the future she will write a book named Finding Love. Powers and Abilities Premonition Phoebe received this power during the first ever episode of Charmed. First of all she received her premonitions by touching things, then it advanced to hearing it or being near the subject. During 1999 Phoebe trained herself to call her premonitions and during the series of Charmed she was able to do this multiple times but on some occasions she could not. During the middle of Season One Phoebe receives an advancement, she was able to see the past. She sees the past often throughout Charmed. During the Season 10 episode Powers Gone Wild, Phoebe is able to talk her sisters through what was happening in the premonition whilst perceiving it, a huge step in her psychic abilities. Levitation Phoebe received this power during the year 2000. She was able to float 6 feet in the air and glide; she uses this ability when she fights demons to enhance her martial arts. When ever she levitates it enhances her strength so she can harm demons and knock them off their feet. During Season Six Phoebe was able to bring a pillow up under her so she could meditate whilst floating: it was also noticed that Phoebe was able to stay in the air as long as she wanted. During late Season 6 her power of Levitation was stripped by the Tribunal Phoebe found out how much she missed this ability and how much it helped her. During Season 9 (however) she got this power back. Empathy Phoebe received this power at the very beginning of Season 6 where she could read people's emotions. She was able to feel all the sisters' emotion which got on both hers and there nerves so they took a potion which blocked Phoebe's power. She was also able to change the effect of the powers e.g. absorb telekinesis, deflect energy/fire balls. She was also able to use the powers of others like when she used Valkyrie Piper's telekinesis against her. Phoebe lost this power late Season 6 but got it back during Season 9. Pathokinesis Phoebe had a power advancement during the third episode of the ninth season due to Piper making a potion. This power advancement is called 'Pathokinesis' but is referred to as 'Advanced Empathy' which involves Phoebe being able to manipulate others emotions and make them feel other things. This can be harmful as she can cause people to feel too much resulting in bolts of Electricity coming from Phoebe's hand which fries the targets brain. After time, Phoebe was able to develop this power into forcing people to do things; like falling asleep or causing unbearable pain. In Season 10 she was able to vanquish a demon just by thinking "Death". Telepathy During the gap between Season 9 and Season 10, Phoebe's empathy advances again to allow her to not only feel other's emotions but to now read their thoughts. This power was first used in the Season 10 promo episode, Fear of the Witches where she is capable of reading Barbas' thoughts, allowing the sisters to vanquish him. Using this power in conjunction with her Empathy allows to fully understand anyone's state of mind - she does have one limitation however and that does involve reading someone's mind who does not have control of it. This means that she would not be able to read the mind of someone under the influence of alcohol or a baby (who's mind has not developed yet). Injury Transference During Phoebe's special episode, she received a power advancement after finding the link connecting her offensive and defensive powers. She first had a premonition of herself using this ability, which confused her until the scenario came to reality and she used it to vanquish a demon. Injury Transference allows Phoebe to use her empathy to project her injury and pain to another, without experiencing it herself; this ability would not work on someone who does not feel pain. During the same episode, it was also revealed that Phoebe was able to project the ability over more than one person, she was capable of vanquishing a hoard of demons with just one potion. This ability is extremely powerful, and it is rare to see it even in a Charmed One. Category:Main Characters